Annoying Crush
by Gwanleenn
Summary: Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kai merangkap menjadi anak nakal seantero sekolah. Lalu, Chanyeol datang sebagai murid baru yang mengganggu intensitas mereka. "Kita punya mainan baru." [ YAOI / M ]


**PROLOG: Baby Yeol**

* * *

Pintu kayu rapuh yang tertutup dengan keras menyentak pemuda tak berdaya itu. Sosok pemuda mungil dengan tatapan garang masuk ke dalam gudang kotor itu lalu disusul oleh kedua pemuda lain yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi.

Mereka bertiga adalah sosok paling ditakuti di sekolah. Sekiranya jika ingin kehidupan SHS kalian aman dan tentram harap jangan mengusik ketenangan ketiga pemuda itu. Terutama yang berbadan mungil. Benar, dia adalah pemimpinnya. Jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajah imuntnya itu yang merupakan topeng dari sifat brutal yang tersembunyi.

Pemuda yang tersungkur tak berdaya di lantai beringsut takut. Kiranya dia tidak tau apa kesalahannya hingga bisa berakhir dengan ketiga pemuda berbahaya ini. "Baekhyun ssi, a-apa kesalahanku?" gugup semakin merangkapi saat pemuda imut bernama Baekhyun tadi menatapnya dengan tajam lalu setelahnya berjongkok agar sejajar dengan pemuda malang itu.

"Masih tidak menyadarinya, hah?" Baekhyun mencengkram wajah pemuda malang itu dengan keras. "Jika bukan karena mulut sialanmu ini, pak tua itu tidak akan ingat jika sekarang ada tugas bodoh!" lalu wajah si pemuda malang itu terhempas begitu saja.

Baekhyun kembali berdiri lalu berjalan melewati dua rekannya yang lain. Si mungil nan imut namun sangar itu bersedekap dada angkuh. "Kim Taehyung, kali ini aku akan memberikanmu keringanan. Biar teman-temanku yang akan memberimu pelajaran." Baekhyun menyeringai untuk itu sementara Taehyung hampir mati oleh gugupnya sendiri.

"Sehun, Kai, kuserahkan pada kalian." Kedua teman Baekhyun itu mengangguk mengerti. Mendekati Taehyung yang memelas ampun pada mereka walau tidak ada yang perduli.

Masalah sekecil apapun tidak ada ampun jika itu berurusan dengan komplotan Baekhyun. Satu sekolah sudah tau jika Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin masuk pada jajaran para siswa yang harus dijauhi. Para guru bahkan sudah ingin menyerah dengan tingkah laku mereka. Berbagai hukuman dari yang ringan hingga terbilang cukup berat sudah mereka dapatkan. Tapi selalu berakhir sama.

Baekhyun melenggang pergi dari gudang itu. Gara-gara Kim Taehyung sang pecundang yang satu ini waktu istrihatnya harus terpakai untuk membersihkan taman sekolah. Sial!

Saat sedang melalui lorong sekolah, Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan beberapa siswi yang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka semua tampak heboh dan sesekali menjerit kecil dengan obrolan yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kudengar ada anak baru, dia pindahan dari New York!"

"Benar! Aku juga melihatnya tadi, Oh _God_ , dia tinggi, tampan dan sangat terlihat misterius!"

"Bukankah itu sama saja seperti Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin?"

"Ya, haha. Tapi dia terlihat lebih bersahabat dari mereka."

Baekhyun menyeringai mendengar itu. Sudah lama sekali sekolah mereka tidak kedatangan murid baru yang mana adalah sebuah kesenangan sendiri baginya. Baekhyun itu suka membully, ia senang melihat ekspresi orang lain yang takut dan memohon belas kasihan darinya. Dan anak baru harus mendapatkan sambutan seperti itu.

 _Siapapun anak baru itu, selamat datang di mimpi burukmu_. Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya di saku celana. Mendial nomor teman-temannya yang mungkin saat ini sedang bersenang-senang dengan si pecundang Kim Taehyung. "Sehun, Kai, hentikan. Kita punya mainan baru." Ucapan Baekhyun mengundang berbagai tatapan ngeri dari para siswa lain yang melintas di koridor dengannya.

 _He's really like psychopath_!

 **...**

Pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu tersenyum pada seorang pria tua berkepala botak yang ia ketaui sebagai kepala sekolah di sekolah barunya ini. Yang lebih tua menepuk beberapa kali pundak pemuda tinggi itu sembari tersenyum. "Semoga kau betah bersekolah disini ya, Chanyeol."

Yang bernama Chayeol lagi tersenyum, kali ini menampakan gigi-gigi besarnya yang menawan. "Tentu saja, pak."

Setelah si kepala sekolah pergi, ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di saku celananya berbunyi. Tertera nama Park Yoora di sana sebagai si penelfon. Dengan malas Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ada apa lagi?" nada bicaranya yang tidak bersahabat tidak ia perdulikan. Menghadapi seorang kakak yang _overprotective_ seperti Park Yoora memang memerlukan kesabaran ekstra. Wanita itu bahkan telah menelfonnya sebanyak 5 kali hari ini.

"Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" Yoora disebrang sana mengabaikan nada bicara adiknya. Ia tidak perduli dengan Chanyeol yang terganggu selama ia dapat memastikan adiknya tidak mendapat masalah apapun. "Maafkan noona karena tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Demi Tuhan noona, aku sudah besar. Lagi pula tinggi badanku jauh di atasmu, bagaimana bisa kau ingin melindungiku?"

Yoora disana mendesah pasrah. "Noona akan segera pulang setelah pameran busana di Paris selesai. Jangan buat masalah selama noona pergi, _you understand_?"

"Baik, baik, kututup." Chanyeol langsung memutus sambungan sepihak. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah, semejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan pesawat satu tahun yang lalu, Yoora bertransformasi menjadi kakak yang sangat _overprotective_. Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa lelah akan hal itu tapi ia tidak dapat memungkiri jika turut menyukai sifat kakanya yang seperti itu.

"Ah, dia rupanya." Baekhyun yang memerhatikan Chanyeol sedari tadi tersenyum geli. "Anak manja." Ucapannya itu mengundak gelak tawa Sehun dan Jongin. Rasa-rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan mainan mereka kali ini. Mari mengajari seperti apa sambutan selamat datang untuk anak baru si sekolah mereka.

 _Let's play the game!_

 **...**

 **Unfaedah:** Gimana? Kalau respon bagus nanti fast update deh ya! Hehe.


End file.
